A Brief Meeting
by LLLTengokuHana
Summary: Two young boys lost their fathers before they were even capable of spelling. Now, years later, the two teenagers decided to thieve in the moonlight. As the phantom thieves Joker and Kid converge on the same prize, one must ponder, what could come out of this chance meeting?
1. Chapter 1

Magic Kaito X Mysterious Joker

A/N: This is my very first fanfiction ever! I just wanted to make a connection between Kaitou Kid and Kaitou Joker, because Mysterious Joker seriously seems to be inspired by Detective Conan/Magic Kaito (similar main thief suits, certain familiar detectives, etc) and I personally would love to see a meeting between these two characters (Kaito and Jack). So, here I go!

* * *

On this upcoming Saturday,

I shall liberate the yellow Tiffany

From the depths of her cell

-Kaitou Kid

This Saturday,

I'll be stealing the Tiffany Diamond

From the Suzuki Corporation

-Kaitou Joker

* * *

~The Morning of the Day Before the Heist~

 **On Joker's side**...

"Hosshi, get down from there," Hatchi said irritably. "Joker-san doesn't want you to mess with his treasures!"

After a brief tussle with the pseudo-cat, in which Hosshi bounced around the kitchen and knocked some jewelry onto the floor, Hatchi managed to lure the strange creature down with a bag of konpeito.

Hatchi let out a sigh. "Hosshi, you really need to keep out of Joker-san's things! One of these days, he might act on his threats!" Hosshi, being the adorable, ignorant cat-like creature he was, just kept eating his konpeito happily.

Releasing another sigh, Hatchi turned on the TV to see if UNN was active at the moment. To his luck, the show was currently airing.

"Hello, this is Underworld Network News," the show began, "Your announcer is me, DJ Peacock! It has been announced that there will be a showdown between two phantom thieves next Saturday. Their target is the Suzuki Corporation's yellow Tiffany Diamond." The announcer barely paused to suck in a breath of air.

Peacock's tone gained more excitement as he continued, "What's more is that one of the competitors is the world traveling Kaitou Joker who currently has a bounty on his head. And what's even more is that the domestic, but no less popular, Kaitou Kid is also after the treasure. This development is too heart pounding and stimulating to believe!"

"Joker-san," Hatchi, being the great kaitou assistant he was, yelled, "Terrible news!"

"What, Hatchi," came a sleepy reply.

"Another thief has also targeted the Tiffany Diamond! " Hatchi said in a panic.

Jack yawned and casually said, "So? It's not like he's going to win. I'm too great a thief to lose."

"But Joker-san,"

"There's no way he can beat me. I'm Kaitou Joker, a miracle maker! No one can get the treasure before me," Jack stated as if it was a fact.

"What about King?" Hatchi reminded him.

"Well, besides him."

"And Queen?"

"Yeah, besides her too."

"And Shadow, and your master, and-"

"Alright, alright, with a few exceptions, no one gets the treasure before me," Jack admitted reluctantly. "Who is the thief that thinks he can challenge me?"

Hatchi quickly dragged Jack in front of the TV. "His name is Kaitou Kid, according to UNN."

"Huh? Another kaitou?" Jack asked before DJ Peacock began speaking.

"I'll say this again once more: Kaitou Joker and Kaitou Kid are going to face off for the Tiffany Diamond this Saturday! All of our viewers at home know that Joker is an infamous world wanted thief, but not many know Kaitou Kid, since he mainly steals in Japan. Kid considers himself a magician as well as phantom thief, so he just might survive competing against Joker! Who will win in this destined showdown? This development is too-"

Jack pressed the power button before Peacock could finish his catch phrase. "A magician, huh?"

* * *

 **On Kid's side**...

Kuroba Kaito yawned as he sat in his desk, opening his phone to see if Kid's heist note had been typed up yet.

"Nani!?" Kaito's exclamation caught the attention of one Nakamori Aoko, who walked towards her troublesome friend to see what he was up to this time.

"What is it now Kaito?" Aoko asked exasperatedly.

"Ahoko! Nothing's wrong," he said as he continued to read the article titled, "Kaitou Kid vs Kaitou Joker: Who Will Win?"

Aoko's cheeks flushed with rage. "Bakaito! I was just wondering if you were okay!"

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Yeah, more like hoping I don't try to see what color your panties are," he said before returning his eyes to the screen.

"Kaito! You-" Aoko clenched her fists threateningly, only for Kaito to suddenly stand up and face her with a charming smile.

"Now, now Aoko," he said in a soothing voice while turning his phone into a flower, "don't get so angry! Your cheeks will only get redder if you continue like this."

Aoko accepted the flower, embarrassment replacing anger. "Kaito? Ugh! Do whatever you want," she said quickly and turned away to talk with Keiko.

Having successfully diverted Aoko's attention, Kaito poofed his phone back into existence and began reading once more.

Both heist notes were posted on the website, along with a small paragraph of information on each phantom thief below. Kaito chuckled at Kid's description, obviously written by a Kid fan, if the reference to "Kid-sama" was any indication.

However, he quickly moved on to Kaitou Joker's description for information on his new "opponent". It seems that Joker, a self-proclaimed miracle maker, had been stealing around the world with an assistant named Hatchi.

"He is quite talented," Hakuba Saguru said while stepping up behind Kaito so silently that he nearly had a heart attack. "Although he hasn't been active as long as Kid purportedly has, he's stolen more gold and gems from higher security than you ever could, Kuroba."

"Huh? What are going on about now Hakuba," Kaito asked innocently.

"I'm talking about Kaitou Joker of course," Hakuba said in a high-handed tone, "I just thought our resident thief could use more information on his new rival."

Kaito sighed, "For the last time, Hakuba, I'm not Kaitou Kid!"

Hakuba smirked, "Whatever you say, Kuroba, just try not to loose like you did last time."

"What incident could you be speaking about, Hakuba-kun," Akako's silky voice cut into their conversation.

Hakuba's focus was instantly diverted. "Oh, I was just explaining to Kuroba here that he isn't the biggest fish in the sea."

"Hoh? Well, don't let me stop you from warning Kuroba-kun," Akako said in a sickly sweet tone before sauntering away. Kaito suppressed a shiver. Why did Akako even butt into their conversation if she had nothing to add?

Thankfully, the interruption wasted enough time for the bell to ring. Hakuba was dissuaded from continuing his talk with him when the teacher told them to take their seats.

Kaito relaxed as the detective walked away from his desk, then grinned at the thought of a challenge. Things were sure to get interesting this heist.

* * *

 **And so began the contest between Kaitou Joker and Kaitou Kid.**


	2. Chapter 2

Magic Kaito X Mysterious Joker

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

AN: H-hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I had tons of schoolwork, finals, and I kind of just rushed to post the 1st chapter without having the 2nd one already made and, and… I'm just so sorry! Now I have a bit more plot planned out and have starts on the next couple of chapters. Hopefully that means I'll be able to update faster, but I can't make many promises. Thank you all for your kindness and support!

* * *

~The Afternoon of the Heist~

* * *

 **On Kid's side** : ~after school~

 _Pick up card, curve, pull, push, reverse, pinch, tilt forward, release slightly, hold, flip wrist, flick, reverse flip, spin onto deck._

Kaito was walking towards the Blue Parrot alone, having sent Aoko on her way with a cheerful excuse. His gaze fixed upon the horizon, he had slid his deck out of hiding and begun to do his regular warm-up flourishes, starting off with a simple Teardrop flair.

Kaito, noting the elongated shadows, wondered if Jii's bar would be empty around this time of day. After all, it would not do the two any good if Jii comes off as even slightly suspicious to his customers. Now that Hakuba was aware of the Blue Parrot, thanks to stupid Ahoko, Kaito and his assistant have to keep on their toes in Kid's own base.

He followed up the flair with a complicated Sybil flourish, adding on a double one hand cut. _Z-position, twist, follow through, catch, spin, balance, swing, pin, pivot, lift, double one-hand cut, curve index under, flip cut onto stack._

Going through the motions was soothing and he was completely de-stressed by the time he arrived. "Hey Jii-chan, we need to redo the plans," Kaito announced as he waltzed into the bar.

"Eh!? But Botchama, we finalized the designs just yesterday," Konosuke Jii, Kaito's assistant and confidante, complained with confusion laced in his tone.

Seeing that there was no hesitation in Jii's words, Kaito took it as a sign that the bar was void of customers. He hopped onto the stool in front of the old bartender, brought out his phone, and waved it at Jii. "Yeah, but that was before another thief went and targeted the same jewel as me."

Jii put down the glass he was cleaning to grab the dangling device and scanned the article. "Who is this Kaitou Joker?"

"As you can read here," Kaito began, reaching over to scroll down the screen past the heist notes, "Joker is an international thief whose tricks center around making 'miracles' happen."

"I see the problem," Jii said worriedly as he read more of Joker's article. "Having two magicians on one stage can become troublesome. It's also worrying that Joker can travel around the world yet not get caught; he must indeed be a skilled kaitou."

"Yeah, and he seems to have picked up an assistant while traveling," Kaito said absentmindedly, deep in thought. Jii placed the phone on the counter top and took out his computer so that they could research their new opponent more efficiently. The high-schooler accepted the device and the two probed the internet for information.

After a few minutes of focused silence (although there were a few chuckles at the absurdity that seems to surround Joker), the high-schooler paused on an article explaining the in depth mechanics of Joker's usual antics and questioned, "Hey Jii-chan, do you think mom might know anything about Joker?"

Jii halted his laughter over the implications of a 'green alien-cat' stalking Joker. "What makes you think she might Kaito-botchama?"

"Well," Kaito began, scrolling to the first time an elder thief was mentioned, "this article keeps suggesting that a old kaitou named Silver Heart has occasionally been involved in Joker's heists. I could have sworn that mom mentioned him before. Do you recognize the name?" Kaito turned the screen towards his assistant.

Jii looked thoughtful, frowning as he struggled to recall the pseudonym, then he studied the website. After a few moments, he said cautiously, "I think you're right, Botchama, 'Sliver Heart' does ring a bell."

"Should I call mom and ask her about this gentleman thief?" Kaito pondered out loud.

"Go ahead, botchama. I'm sure Okusama will be pleased to hear from you, in any regard."

Kaito was about to pull up his "Kuroba Chikage" contact before he paused and reconsidered, "Maybe I'll just ask her about him when I skype her tonight."

"That would save time, Botchama," Jii replied, "We probably need to focus on facing against Joker's tricks anyways, not chasing after his vaguely familiar associates."

Kaito vanished his phone. "You're right, Jii-chan. We can do more researching later. Let's restart our preparations for tonight!"

"And then you can start your homework!"

"Jii-chan!"

* * *

 **On Joker's side** : ~approaching dinner time~

A sock-clad Jack strolled into his room. "Hachi, have you seen my shoes?"

Swiftly sweeping up the last of Jack's mess of a room, the enthusiastic ninja responded, "Hai, Joker-san," before opening the kaitou's recently organized closet.

"Honestly Joker-san," Hachi sighed, "Why can't you at least take some initiative to remember where your own clothes are?"

Jack gave him a flat stare. "Maybe if someone didn't take it upon himself to rearrange my closet after every heist I pull, then I would've been able to find my shoes earlier!"

Hachi scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry Joker-san, it's just that you always toss your equipment into here and the clothing ends up everywhere."

Jack just huffed and stole the shoes out of his assistant's hands. Hachi's cooking timer went off a second later, and the chef rushed out the doorway to tend the curry.

The kaitou soon followed, smelling the savory blend of curry-tinged spices, hopping on one foot to put on the purple shoes.

They both fell to floor when they saw King and Dark Eye sitting in front of the TV, sipping tea. Jack quickly recovered, leaping to his feet. "How long have you been here," he cried out in bewilderment.

The yellow-tufted boy turned to look at Jack. "Oh, hello Joker," King spoke calmly as Jack's eyebrow began to twitch, "Nice to see you here again." That was all the silver-haired boy needed before he instigated a vigorous debate over the proper ways to be a house guest.

Rounding the couch, Hachi asked Dark Eye, "Ai-chan, what are you do doing here?"

Dark Eye leaned in, ignoring the ninja's small blush, and whispered to her fellow assistant, "King-kun came here on the behalf of his master, Silver Heart."

Hachi oohed and was about to ask another question, but Jack and King's voices risen to a level that drowned out all other sounds. "I'm just trying deliver a message! Master wanted me to warn you about your upcoming heist," King's shout dispelled Jack's argument.

Jack ceased his yelling to query, "Master?"

"Hai," King responded, picking up his teacup again to take a calming sip, "Do you remember his senior citizen privileges on UNN?"

"Yeah," Jack stifled a chuckle, "he ranted on for days about how he 'wasn't that old yet, despite my back problems'."

King couldn't help but smirk himself. "He was still grumbling about it when he came to visit me. Anyhow, while Master was preparing breakfast for Queen, she turned on the TV without disabling the senior privileges. It just so happened that the UNN was talking about your heist-"

"I've already seen that broadcast," Jack interrupted, rolling his eyes at the seemingly useless information.

He received a glare from the yellow-tufted boy who set his teacup down with a sharp clink. "I was not finished." Jack averted his eyes, abashed.

Clearing his throat, King continued his speech, "As I was saying, the UNN senior channel showed that your upcoming heist will give you a raven-class rival. Queen told Master and he…" King noticed the confusion spread across Jack's face. "Raven-class means that the criminal is known to either work for a corrupt company, be involved with Them, or be targeted by some kind of illicit business."

Jack made a little, "oh" of comprehension, before questioning, "Who's 'Them'?" and receiving an uncomfortable glance from King.

"You know," he began tentatively, "one of those big corporations that would silence you if they knew you knew about them?" King was obviously disturbed by this line of conversation, if the way his gaze flickered across the room was any sign.

Eyebrows rising with every word, Jack didn't push his friend any further and, recalling King's original intention, directed the conversation to lighter topics. "So, what did Master want you to tell me?"

King was visibly relieved at his change of subject, latching onto the train of thought with the flair that only improvising thieves could have. "Oh, yes, his message. He merely asked me to warn you of the possibilities of a third party attending, or -heavens forbid- controlling your upcoming heist."

Jack's smile (when did it turn so grim) regained its spark as he said cheerfully, "Well, tell Master that I'm grateful for his warning and make sure that he doesn't miss me beating Kid!"

King mumbled something about being a mail boy, before ruining their temporary peace with, "I'll do my best to assure that he watches you try to face against Kid."

"Try?" Jack locked onto the word, "What do you mean 'try'? I'm obviously the better thief, here. He's too scared to even leave Japan."

"Just because you are well-traveled, Joker, doesn't mean you are the better kaitou," King sniffed dismissively and the two began their arguing anew.

Hachi and Dark Eye shared an exasperated look as their thieves delved into squabbling, distracting themselves from the heavy topics that once permeated the air.

Dark Eye's quiet voice cut through the growing disagreement, "King-kun, I believe that we have overstayed our welcome." She sliced King's protests down by saying, "Perhaps after the heist is said and done you can continue to trade insults with each other, but for now, it's best that you and I take our leave."

Resistance fading, King followed Dark Eye's lead to stand up, their teacups poofing away, and start heading for the exit of the room. Jack seemed a little put-out.

"Wait Ai-chan," Hachi tugged on the teal sleeve of the mono-ocular assistant, who paused and leaned down to hear the short ninja's words.

"Hai, Hachi?"

"U-um. I would like for you to have some of the Cauliflower & Potato Curry I've been making for dinner, if you want," the ninja offered politely, but not confidently.

Dark Eye hesitated, before accepting his gesture of goodwill. "Alright, but we can't stay for dinner." In a whispered tone she explained, "Joker and King-kun will probably argue again if we do."

Nodding in agreement, Hachi quickly ladled some curry sauce into a sealed cup and stuffed as much rice as possible into a plastic container. Jack had recovered from Dark Eye's abrupt claim of departure, but maintained the calm atmosphere until the duo left. Then he turned to Hachi.

"Why did you have to give away my curry!?"

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Magic Kaito (by Gosho Aoyama) nor Mysterious Joker (by Hideyasu Takahashi), and if I did, I would worry about being arrested for how good Kaito and Jack are at heists.

Thanks to: Jean, January's Tears, ThanaDreadtress, Loli8905, Prime's apprentice, Insteked, the Guest who's been waiting for "a story like this", the "undignified" squealer Guest, "Love..." Guest, "Please…" Guest, "I…" Guest, and cyclonesally (the very 1st person to review) for reviewing and/or favoriting/following this story!

Also, thanks to my friend at school for encouraging me to push on!

Quick question: Does anyone know if Joker can pick handcuffs? I know Kid can, but Joker…?


End file.
